Home
by ActualLooseCannonJinx
Summary: This story will center on Jinx, but feature a colorful expanse of various Champions in the League of Legends universe. Much lore has changed, or been added to, since the game's initial development, and this story will feature much more information from the old lore, as opposed to the new lore. This story is a fan conceived idea of Jinx's lore.
1. Prologue

Zaun had always been a land of unchecked development, christened the 'City of Privileges' by many travelers throughout Valoran. The technologically advanced city-state was both supported and ruined by its policies of unchecked industry, mercantilism, and magic simply allowed to run amok. The air was polluted with smog that nearly blocked out all sunlight, a blight called the 'Zaun Gray' by all who breathed in its wretchedness. It was a dirty place, where many of its citizens lived in exceedingly poor conditions, and faced the prospect of untimely death every single day.

The governmental system in Zaun was a useless, exclusively laissez-faire, construct, which expended naught to assist its people in any way, shape, or form. Best described as a form of corporatocracy the key powers in society was laid in the hands of the business owners; such as the College of Techmaturgy, Dr. Mundo's Laboratory, Priggs Industries, Singed's Brewing Company, Sump Works, and Viktor's Laboratory. The people who ran these corporations are known as the Chem-Barons, and they ran Zaun.

Arguably, the most treacherous of Chem-Barons known to Zaun was called Doctor Aregor Priggs. A man with just about the same offenses as most other Zaunites, his most incriminating crime was his self-righteousness and pride. Beyond the crimes most typical of the Chem-Barons, Priggs was guilty of using slave labor, imprisoning business competitors, coercing employees, and abuse of all kinds.

The largest project conducted by Priggs Industries before its fall in late 21 CLE consisted of plans to build an army of bioengineered children. Dr. Priggs' men stole many children from the streets, before it was mandated that even Priggs Industries employees were required to submit their own flesh and blood to the horrendous testing.

Yuri and Nadia Petrov were a hard working couple who came by Priggs' employ. Yuri was a scientist, Zaunite born and raised, and his wife Nadia was a Noxian engineer whom he'd met on a business trip to the capital of Noxus. In order to support each other as a family, they sought work with one of Zaun's many corporations. No more questionable than the rest of the businesses towering over Zaun, Priggs Industries made its use for the Petrov's combined work.

Invaluable workers for the company, Yuri and Nadia were quickly recognized as skilled and necessary. Yuri's scientific exploits aided in the development of various genetic supplements, while Nadia's handiwork built the equipment used to implant them into Priggs' chosen subjects.

The young couple toiled without fail, helping Priggs conduct his strange experiments. When work involving children started in 2 CLE, they pushed their reservations aside to preserve their quality of life – until two years later, when their daughter was born.

Annabelle was a beautiful child, blessed with her mother's raven toned hair and her father's reddish brown eyes. Much as they loved her, Priggs demanded that any child born to his workers be submitted to his wildest scheme yet. Priggs wanted more than anything to bioengineer perfect soldiers, using children he'd stolen from the streets, and even their parents' arms.

Nadia's workshop built the equipment, and Yuri's lab subjected the children to countless horrors using it. This injection was for building strength, that injection was for endurance, the other injection for intelligence. It was their business to personally damage these children beyond repair, as the chemicals invaded their small bodies. The biochemicals worked on some, but made most sick in the younger experimental runs. Though injections delivered to infants were less severe than the ones given to older children, they were surprised when Annabelle's eyes took on a bright magenta hue as an unexpected side effect to the experimentation.

Yuri and Nadia did their best to hold obedience to their work, hoping to keep their family's safety top priority, but parents can only hurt their child so much, and see other children falling to pieces, before their resolves waver. In the autumn of 8 CLE, the Petrov's ran away under the cover of night, taking Annabelle and two other children, named Dominika and Leo.


	2. Lost

The crisp, autumn breeze flowed through the young girl's hair, trailing behind her as she laughed and played in the Zaunite countryside. Annabelle's home was surrounded by withered, leafless trees, and the grass on the ground was mostly browned and brittle, but the area was no less to her. It was her home, where she was loved deeply by her parents and her brother and sister, and even the earth and the sky seemed to beam love onto her.

Her mother, Nadia, had told her they'd lived in the city not too long ago, but Annabelle couldn't remember much of anything before the quiet, two-story barn house. Fragmented memories of a harsh light shining down on her, and a shadow looming over her sometimes fluttered to mind, but Nadia had done well to help her manage the strange snippets, and to dismiss them as silly fantasies. Though Nadia knew the truth of the memories, it was best for Annabelle to move forward none the wiser. She would be able to live a happy, normal childhood in the Petrov's new home. The air felt like freedom as she danced about the tree line, watching night fall over the joyful abode.

Candy colored eyes flickered back and forth, before settling on the figure of her mother calling her in for the day. Truly Annabelle was a beloved child. She sprinted to Nadia, embracing her as she innocently explained the types of games she'd been playing all day alone. Such an inventive girl, coming up with all sorts of games to play alone. She'd race butterflies, play hide and seek with the sun, and even just lie on the ground and find stories in the dark puffs of cloud.

It wasn't always Nadia and Annabelle alone, by any means. Annabelle was gifted with with a doting father, Yuri, and two adopted siblings, Dominika and Leo. Yuri had explained to Annabelle that he was taking her brother and sister into the city to do some shopping, but she needed to stay home to take care of the house with Nadia. She remembered her mother and father looking sad as they parted ways, but Nadia insisted that she was simply going to miss Yuri so very much, and that it was absolutely normal to miss people when they leave.

Nadia was an enchantingly beautiful woman, with hair black as night and eyes the same color as the trees outside her home, a quiet green, desaturated and almost gray. Despite the gift of striking looks, she was a fearsome woman to other adults her age. She could hold her own in a fight, if need be, and she was quite the intelligent engineer.

Annabelle grinned, gently squeezing Nadia's hand as they walked into their home. The house was adorned with various hextech do-dads; clocks, thermometers, light up knick knacks… Nadia's tinkering never failed to spark her daughter's interest, and she couldn't be a more proud mother.

Nadia took time out of most days of the week to teach all her children simple engineering tips and tricks. Since they were young, she kept it to simple tips; what screwdriver to use, how to wear safety gear properly, and sometimes what materials to use to make specific items. She had such faith in the children for greatness, especially with the solitude of their home away from the city. They would all have time to cultivate their talents without the corruption of Zaun's population, and also time to heal the wounds the city had already inflicted onto their young lives.

The faint scent of cinnamon seemed to cling to the very walls of the house. Nadia had a fondness for cooking with cinnamon, and it was something the children recognized as home. The smell followed the woman like an aura, and Annabelle herself felt cloaked in it as she squeezed her mother's arm during their trip into the kitchen.

Annabelle made for an adorable shadow for Nadia, taking a keen interest in everything her mother did. This habit never failed to earn a prideful smile from her mother, and she would talk her way through her daily tasks to be sure that Annabelle had every opportunity to learn from her. The evening faded right from under them, and soon it was time for Annabelle to be put to bed.

The energetic four year old felt sleep tug at her as Nadia sat with her, telling a story from her own youth in Noxus. Nadia spoke very fondly of her home country, but it was clear that she'd go anywhere to be by Yuri's side. Enveloped in the warmth of her bed, Annabelle drifted into sleep with a smile.

Later, a loud thump dragged a groggy Annabelle away from her world of dreams. It was followed by what sounded like some stomping and arguing. She stumbled in the darkness of her bedroom, making her way to the door. A cool wind blew through the home, giving her a chill as she opened the door. She could hear Nadia's voice in the office at the end of the hall.

Dim light shone out into the hallway from the modest stove in the middle of the room. It was placed upstairs only so that Nadia could use it for some minor welding, but it was sometimes used to heat the house when the colder part of the year came around.

Shadows were cast on the wall across from the open door, as Annabelle's heart pounded loudly in her chest. Never could she recall a time she'd felt such terror. There was a sudden outcry, as something came flying out of the room and into the wall. She covered her mouth, trying to mask her own fearful vocalization. The way her voice caught in her throat came out as an almost insignificant squeak, but the rest of the shriek seemed to claw at her, begging for release. She kept her hands in front of her face, hoping to keep any more noises from escaping.

Annabelle walked into the doorway, not even entering the room. The whole of her minute body trembled in horror. Nadia was locked in a struggle with a man Annabelle couldn't recognize, and they both cursed at each other as they fought.

Annabelle began to back away, desperately hoping the wall would swallow her, that she would be able to disappear. She never remembered the wall being so far from the door before. When did the hallway get so wide? She swallowed hard, struggling to contain herself as her foot touched something cold and metal.

It was the object that hit the wall earlier, a rifle. Annabelle had never seen anyone Nadia or Yuri use it before, but she'd seen Nadia keeping up the maintenance on it. Nadia had taught her that the weapon was for protecting her beloved children in case of emergency.

A strong sense of safeguarding washed over the child, and she reached for the gun. It was so ponderous to her thin limbs, and the barrel bobbed up and down as she did her best to aim. Nadia caught sight of her child, and called out; telling her to run, but Annabelle was convinced she could save her. She was going to shoot the strange man who was attacking her mother.

The rifle weighed heavily on the child's arms, and her breathing was erratic. Annabelle's arms quivered as she took aim, barely able to keep the her shot steady. The edges of her vision began to blur as her slight fingers squeezed the trigger.

The recoil from the gun sent the Annabelle back, into the wall. A loud ringing swam in her head from the noise, and she heard more yelling, then silence. Her sight darkened, and she felt herself fading into darkness.

The next morning, Annabelle's whole body ached as she awoke, punishing her for many hours lying on the floor after being knocked unconscious. Her head seemed to spin, as she pushed herself upright with particularly sore arms. The memories of the previous night came back to her, and she shook her head, picking herself up off of the floor.

"Mama!" Annabelle called out, running into the office where Nadia and the stranger had been fighting the night before. Annabelle's knees gave out from under her, and she began to sob loudly. Her small body hit the hardwood floor with a loud _thud_.

Nadia lay on the floor, her chest caked in blood, and a hole in her body from a bullet. A bullet shot by Annabelle. When she fired the weapon the night before, the kick back from the rifle led her to shoot her own mother.

Annabelle curled up next to the lifeless body, crying and apologizing for hours. The world around her felt like it was so quiet, and she felt more alone than she had at any given moment in her short life. Her mother's sweet cinnamon scent was tainted with the coppery tinge of lost blood, and she was sure that nothing would ever be as painful as what she felt then.

… How long had it been? Annabelle wondered silently, sitting up from her place in the floor. Her long hair stuck to her mother's chest, but the dazed child paid no mind. A spot of red stained her face. She didn't look back at Nadia's body, leaving the room as though she were dreaming.

The house had been ransacked the night before. Many of Nadia's trinkets were missing from the walls and shelves of the Petrov home. Annabelle truly felt that her mother's spirit was gone from the whole of the world. There was just simply nothing more left of the strong, yet gentle woman.

Clutching a family photo between tiny fingers, Annabelle ventured alone out into the unknown. She had no memories of when her family lived in the city of Zaun, but there were times she would listen to stories about it. Leo and Dominika were older, and remembered a bit more, but they never seemed interested in telling stories to their younger sister. Annabelle hoped that showing the picture to people in the city could help her find her father and siblings, that people in Zaun would show kindness and help reunite the family. There was no safety for her in staying home, so any path forward was a pure unknown.

Half a day of roaming got little Annabelle into the Slums, but also earned her a bit of a cough. The youngsters lungs weren't used to being exposed to the thicker areas of the Zaun Gray, and it was eating away at her fresh immune system with a quickness. The heavy air slipped into her body, tainting her slowly, as it did to all of its inhabitants.

Completely unprepared for the city, Annabelle had travelled wearing only a striped sundress and simple shoes. She looked like a paragon of innocence walking amongst the garbage of the Slums. Her stride was forward, almost brave, and she wasn't afraid to talk to strangers in the slightest. No one she tried to speak to wanted to even try to help. Everyone expected her to give something in return.

Before giving Annabelle any sort of information, a boy a little older than her had asked her for her shoes, one scantily clad woman seemed to beg her for her dress, a scary old man touched her hair and told her hair possessively… They would grin at her as she walked away, confused by why they would ask her for such things.

The weight of the Gray seemed to haunt her as the hours passed. It was like her body had forgotten how to hold itself up. It became a shadow that weighed on her little shoulders, looming over her like a giant, waiting to swallow her whole.

Walking through a dim alleyway, the diminutive child collapsed onto a pile of rubbish. The sun hadn't shone through the smog the whole time Annabelle had been in the godsforsaken city, but it felt like it was reasonably night time. Exhaustion rested atop her, almost like a blanket, separating her only slightly from the heavy Gray.

Annabelle curled herself up, trying to shrink into something no one would see or bother overnight. She just wanted to rest, heartbroken from her long day of loneliness, without disturbance from people on the streets. Maybe it would be better, a fleeting thought teased, if she faded into the rubbish. Maybe it would be better if she never existed at all.

So far it had been like walking through a nightmare for Annabelle. Many of the citizens of Zaun were visibly malnourished, with sunken skin, tired eyes, and desperate dispositions. Many of the adolescents and adults she encountered appeared to be so strange in manner to her, but what was such a young child to understand about such real world weaknesses and transgressions as drug or alcohol usage? She couldn't fathom the reality of just how much danger she was in every moment. Nothing had prepared her for such a place, nothing prepared her for such a people, and the idea began to creep upon her that she was truly alone.

Sure, giving up after only a day of searching was a bit dramatic, but Annabelle wasn't old enough to make it on her own. Even one more day by herself was detrimental to her health and certainly to her safety. Logic and all manner of odds were purely against her. A lone child in a crowded city stood no chance.

She stirred quietly, watching the streets grow more dim as time passed. For a town of industry, it seemed to become surprisingly cold as the natural darkness of night overshadowed the dark of the Gray. Annabelle shivered, hushing herself as she coughed into her hands. Huddling into herself for warmth, she let sleep claim her, hoping she would not be bothered until morning.

Even through closed eyes, it was obvious that a light shone on Annabelle. It was likely some dim light from a dying, buzzing street light. She'd noted a few lining the alleyway earlier, but most of them weren't in completely working condition. She grunted, suddenly feeling a soft touch to her cheek. "Hey kid!" She opened her eyes, blinking confusedly. Bubblegum orbs met with a cool stained glass gaze, filled with life and vibrance. "You freaking deaf or somethin'?"

The girl before Annabelle appeared to be only slightly older, but a little more muscular in stature. Her hair was a quiet blonde, but her eyes were loud and beautiful. A peculiar marking was tattooed to her left cheek. _VI_. For some reason it seemed as though the world stopped around them. She felt so fixated on this girl, like this girl was the promise of help, of a future.

Annabelle clenched her fist over her chest. She had a similarly styled marking on the left of her tiny grasp. Dominika and Leo had markings on their bodies as well… _This girl just had to be a friend_ , she told herself, _She's just like me_.

"Ain't you a bit young to be rollin' it solo, kid?" The girl crossed her arms, raising a curious eyebrow. "I… I lost my family." Annabelle retrieved the family photograph from her pocket, unfolding it to show the mysterious girl, "I need to find this man, my dad. He's s'pposed to be here somewhere…" She dropped off her sentence, choking on her own coughs as they escaped her. "There's no one home for me anymore…" She admitted, her voice weak and defeated.

The blonde didn't seem to offer the picture a glance, instead keeping her piercing gaze on Annabelle. In her fit her eyes had started to water, and she completely missed the blonde start to take off her jacket. She sighed, draping the warm black fabric over the increasingly frail looking child, "The name's Ruby. Look, kiddo, ya look like you're feelin' like shit now, so I want you to follow me." The heat of the jacket filled the dark-haired girl with a reignited hope within her, as well as a much needed feeling of security.

Clutching the jacket close to her form, Annabelle followed Ruby throughout the gutters of the wretched town of Zaun. In the comfort and friendship of the older girl, years seemed to fly past the little girl, pushing them closer together. As they walked, the future that she could never imagine opened before her. A bond stronger than she'd ever known formed between them, and Ruby was eventually able to replace the family lost to Annabelle.

Thick as thieves the Lost Children of Zaun were, meeting in various locations throughout the city to congregate and share whatever goods they'd pilfered during the day. They were a community, and they all took care of one another. Their favorite place to occupy was a heavily sealed up hotel, where it was easy to keep most of the younger urchins relatively safe and sound. It hadn't been used for some time, and no corporation seemed interested in taking up the dilapidated structure for business. An easily ignored place, where the children were able to stay for long periods unnoticed.

The older kids would go on more dangerous runs, and the younger kids would do chores and learn useful crafts. Ruby, who had dyed her hair a light, rosy color a short time after Annabelle's arrival, was an excellent Hextechnical engineer, and she urged Annabelle to learn as quickly as possible. The ability to make slight energy-powered trinkets was invaluable to the gang, as the Zaunite markets were easy plays into their tiny hands. They could exaggerate the worth of their 'tools,' or steal straight from the pockets of absent-minded passerbys. They did whatever it took to survive, and they all had fun doing so.

Annabelle found camaraderie amongst her kin, and Zaun became a home she was proud to call her own. She often toiled and chatted passively, awaiting Ruby to return from various outings. She didn't understand much of what they were doing, but the older kids seemed to have a structured plan for relieving certain supplies and equipment from adults. While the big kids roamed the towns every reach, Annabelle was able to hone in on her creativity, showing that no matter what she'd always be her mother's child, and inventing anything from useful tools to weapons.

The black-haired sweetheart always seemed to be the first one standing when her comrades returned, pink eyes lighting up the second they saw Ruby walked in. The kids closer to Ruby's age would often tease Annabelle for following her like a lost puppy. Oksana, a heavier set girl with mismatched eyes would always joke that others might get jealous seeing the two together, because Ruby was popular all around in the group of orphans. It looked like the super star was giving her special treatment.

Eventually there came a day when Ruby just didn't walk through the doors with the others. Annabelle played with her friends that whole morning, until Ekko made Ajuna cry over some silly game, and Peter and Nikita ditched them to go get some chores done. It was a day like any other days had been during the past five years. As the doors swung open, Annabelle stood alert. Instead of their usually victorious smiles, the teens and tweens wore disappointed frowns and dispirited eyes.

No one made eye contact at all with the nine year old as she stood waiting. Liliya, who rarely spoke, nudged her gently, as if telling her it'd be best to just move along. Oksana bit her lip and stared at Annabelle for a long while, before Maxim pushed his way in between them, "Well somebody better tell the pup _something_." Oksana swallowed hard and started, "Anna.. Ruby.. She…" The chestnut-haired girl hid her face under a veil of her own locks as she began to sob quietly. Maxim sighed, clicking his teeth, "The psycho went back to save those damn Pilts!"

Annabelle felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach, and her knees began to shake beneath her. She gave those around her confused, desperate gazes. Liliya strode back up to the group, looking apologetic, yet impatient with the others. She knelt down to the younger girl's height, taking both of her small hands in her own, "Ruby is gone, little Anna."

Oksana and Maxim walked away, both too awash in their own grief to comfort the youngster. Annabelle's chest tightened, and she could barely breathe. Ruby had made that place her home, and without her what was that building, who were those people? She curled up onto the floor, sobbing miserably.

No one could console Annabelle in the days that followed, though many of her brothers and sisters urged her to seek happiness in a life lacking Ruby's existence. Anatoly, a strange boy much closer to the age the famed pink-haired hero had been, tried to offer her company on several occasions. He would tell her how there was always another world ahead of them, that they only need to believe in broader horizons for them to exist. Nothing penetrated the perpetual loneliness she had created for herself, and the boy could not get her any closer to recovery than anyone else.

Life went on around her, and she scarcely noticed the passing of time. Day to night, night to day, hour by hour she wallowed in her own dark world. Under the hushed cover of night, Annabelle chose to gather her few treasured belongings to chase her way into a new place to call home. Without Ruby, she felt there was no place for her amongst the others.


	3. Off the the Races

Storms in Zaun were more dangerous than those in other places across Valoran. Sometimes the rains would burn through human skin, or make people sick with disease. It typically varied based on the area of town, as the gases produced by different factories had different abnormalities. No matter what, it was simply too risky to stay out during any precipitation. Zaun's citizens found themselves hiding under whatever shelter they could find on days or nights such as those, and little Annabelle found herself no different.

Leaving her home had left the child with no steady abode, and she was constantly trying to seek a better place to stay. From one gutter she scurried to another, until she finally settled for a dilapidated storage space. The walls had many holes, and the water beat loudly against the tin roof. Annabelle settled herself into a corner, pulling her knees up to her chest, and clutching tight to the gun in her left hand. It was a simple energy pistol, but she'd made a few modifications to help it better suit her small hand.

Finally able to rest safely enough, Annabelle drifted into a light slumber. It had only been a few days since she set off alone, but she hadn't been able to find much warmth or steal enough to justify a meager amount of food. In her weakness sleep claimed her swiftly.

A sudden creak caused the skittish youth to stand as tall as she possibly could, pointing her weapon at the source. The absence of light in the room allowed Annabelle to just barely make out the shape of a man with what appeared to be an odd hat on his head. With a flick of a switch she began charging a shot. The gun provided a quiet light, allowing the two to stare at one another.

The child looked about as threatening as a cornered stray cat. Sure, she had claws, but the man before her was much bigger. "Step off 'er I'll fire!" She hissed, aiming the device at him. He raised a curious brow, a grin playing at his lips once he realized he was dealing with a little girl.

To Annabelle's surprise, the man knelt down low. It was a simple motion, but it was the simplest way for someone to express that they meant no harm to a child. It was an attempt to get on her level. "That's a mighty pretty toy you're waving 'round there." His voice had a drawl, but it was smooth. He must not have been from Zaun, she mused, for she'd never heard that accent before. "Now, I ain't ever seen such a tiny thing light up like that." He coaxed, trying to appeal to her in a friendly manner.

"It's mine, 'n I made it like this all by myself!" The girl bragged, showing it off a bit by waving it from side to side. "Not a chance!" The man replied, in a clearly over-exaggerated surprise. Both having sought safety from the rains in the same building, the two were able to bond until the hazardous waters let up.

It turned out that the man's name was Tobias, and he didn't have a home or family either. They spent the night sharing stories of their lives, though Annabelle droned on and on in her childlike way at times. Eventually she dozed off, leaning against his arm where they sat against the shoddy wall of the shed.

From that night on right under his wing the child went, where she was able to learn the workings of more organized forms of crime. Annabelle became one of the most well-kept secrets of the Slums, designing weapons for Tobias, or Twisted Fate, as he was known by others. In her work with Fate, Annabelle took on the code name Desya for herself. At first it was a means to mimic the only influential figure in her life, but the comfort in not being truly known to others grew on her. It was a secret, and a testament to herself about Fate being the only person she could trust with that truth.

Though Twisted Fate was quite the traveller, he'd do his best to afford her some special attention when he was around. He'd wrap an arm around her shoulder and tell her all sorts of stories of his adventures across Valoran. He'd also mention how she could join him when she was little older, that some of the stuff he did was grown-ups only.

Of course, Desya wasn't left alone when Fate was out to play. He had plenty of people he worked with in Zaun, and they were willing to check in on the girl every once in a while. One woman that came to her was practically her favorite. Her name was Evelynn, and she had magic that made her caramel skin turn blue. She'd always take Desya out to play, and even give the young prodigy a chance to use her toys. Where Fate thought violent work would only endanger Desya, Evelynn believed it was never too soon to teach her. Using her magic to hide in the shadows, she'd teach the child how to play like a real lady.

"You're ready." Eve's soothing voice met Desya's ears with something so unexpected, and she took the blossoming teen's shoulders. Desya, sitting in a chair, kept to her work, polishing one of her finished designs. "You've been saying that fer years." She chuckled, knowing full well that Fate would be shocked if he knew just how much insight Evelynn had given her in the four and a half years they'd known each other. He knew Desya was an ingenious little engineer, but she was so small he joked that she might break after a day of work out on the street. Eve giggled to herself, her fingers combing through Desya's dark hair playfully. "No," She leaned in close behind the girl, "He said you're ready now."

Desya giggled madly and hugged Evelynn, and then began looking over some of the finished and unfinished devices she'd worked on around the room. More than anything, she wanted to be sure that her mentors would be thoroughly impressed with her. "Be ready by sundown." Evelynn grinned, disappearing into the shadows to give Desya time and space to prepare.

As the already dim Zaunite daylight began to fade to the Gray, a familiar tap of cards landing on the floor roused Desya to attention. A smiling Twisted Fate appeared, tipping his hat to greet the girl. A small flurry of black and pink ran at him and embraced him, her hands gripping at the fabric of his fancy clothes. He chuckled quietly and ruffled her hair, "Lookin' mighty fine, babydoll." Desya giggled, suited up in in some garments she'd held onto for quite some time. She had finally grown into the jacket Ruby gave her when she was a child, though it was missing its sleeves, and her long 'shirt' was the remains of what was once the dress she'd entered town in.

Desya had learned to be very resourceful in her alone time, taking up many hobbies at once. In addition to designing and crafting hextech odds and ends, she'd formed an interest in sewing and drawing. Her sewing was thrifty, but functional, and she'd fashioned herself a decently wearable outfit from her scrappy, old clothes.

The mission, Fate had explained, was quite simple. A Piltovian dignitary was coming into town to meet with a lover of his, and such an affair was so well hidden from the public that the target would be journeying far enough from safety that he was almost too easy a pick. Such a target was perfect for young Desya at her current skill level.

Evelynn had cased the target well, and she knew just where the poor fool dismissed his guards. Fate and Evelynn would be sure Desya wouldn't be interrupted by the goons while she robbed the target. The job was challenging enough without being too much a threat to the teen. It was a perfect starter job, and a perfect test of just how well she could follow instructions from the more seasoned criminals who'd been raising her.

Like shoving a baby bird from the nest, Fate gave Desya a gentle push into the street. They exchanged smiles, and off she went. She'd made a simple decision in choosing her tool for this job. She'd chosen none other than the very pistol she held the night she met Fate years ago, though it hadn't gone so long without several upgrades. The zapping pistol had a fatal range of anything less that four meters, as she'd designed it to be, though admittedly she didn't ever think killing would be necessary for this job. Surely the Piltovian man would be frightened and comply with her demands, right?

While Fate and Evelynn set forth to distract the muscle behind the man, Desya approached from the direction the fool was expecting his lover to be coming from. The man came to the alleyway a little while earlier than his woman, and took that opportunity to smoke before she left her workplace just a few streets down. He'd be completely alone.

As Desya stepped around the corner, the noble stood tall and started, "My you're early-" He paused realizing the teen was not who he thought. She grinned at the man. He was portly, though he looked quite clean. It was a wonder he hadn't been made swift pickings by any of the other criminals living in Zaun's gutter. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and she couldn't help but be amused at how stupid he looked against the background of Zaunite scenery.

"I'll make this quick," Desya twirled her weapon around her fingers, "Just gimme all the goodies you've got on ya, and nobody gets hurt. Won't even bother yer… lil pet." The target reached for a pack on his hip, brandishing a small knife. He'd have to get close to her for that to be useful. For some reason the sap looked very confident, until the girl took to laughing at him. His confidence faded to discomfort, and Desya fired a warning shot into a puddle of filth just next to him. Whatever liquids that made up the puddle began to sizzle with the shock of the energy.

The man gulped loudly and sighed, removing some jewelry from his pockets and tossing it in Desya's direction. She eyed him carefully, stuffing the prizes in a pouch the rested on her side. In an almost childlike tone, filled with glee, she uttered a "Thank you, sir!" in a fake upper Piltovian accent. He grit his teeth and growled, "Whatever brat." She winked at him, and quickly made herself scarce. She was triumphant, and eager to show her mentors what she'd been able to take.

Desya panted lightly, having just booked it full speed to the previously agreed meeting place for the three. They weren't there. What was taking them so long? After a few minutes of waiting, the young criminal began to feel frantic. She knew she have been so worried, that Fate and Evelynn had both been in the game too long to get into any real trouble. A simple mission as such shouldn't have been any problem for the pair. Nevertheless, she let her worries get the best of her, and set off to find them.

Knowing that their intent was to keep the target's guards distracted while she worked, Desya started out in the direction they should have been. To her relief, she didn't see any sign of Fate or Eve near the guards. She sighed inwardly, realizing they were just a little late to meet up with her. She had overreacted, and didn't put enough faith in the two. She mentally scolded herself, turning to get away from the brutes standing at the alleyway.

As she turned on her heel and stepped forward, something tightened around her ankle. She was suddenly suspended from the drop off of a low roof. A cord held her leg tightly, and one of the men below started to laugh, "Didn't think we'd miss ya, did you, kid? We saw you out here earlier. What's the deal?" "Wouldn't you like to know?!" Desya snapped back, "Lemme go! I was just goin' home!" She struggled against the binds, failing to realize her pouch coming open in the small flurry of movement. A necklace dangled itself from her bag.

"Hey!" The man called out, "That belongs to Lord Windsor!" A device at the top of the cord beeped, and Desya fell freely to the ground. She barely lifted herself up before the man grabbed her arm tightly, snatching her bag of loot from her. She tried to kick out against him, but her threw her into the wall. It was all happening so fast, her body trembled, and her head spun.

The guards exchanged chuckles with one another. The other didn't even bother to step in, because it only took one to deal with a kid. A swift kick met with Desya's stomach, and she groaned loudly. He lifted her up by her collar, a twisted sort of smile spread across his face. He drew a knife, very similar to the one Windsor had carried. "Not like Zaun'll miss another little bitch off its streets." He mused.

What happened next happened so fast that Desya could scarcely explain for herself. Her heart pounded desperately in her chest, and she cried out for her life. She burned with anger at the man, and with the will to not lose there. Without hesitation she drew her pistol and fired at him point blank. The disgusting smile was erased from his face, replaced with only an expression of true horror as he screamed in agony. His skin hissed as the electricity coursed through him, just briefly, erasing his life from Runeterra's soil.

Desya's small body shaking with adrenaline, she aimed in the direction of the other guard. No one stood at that corner anymore, just a stain of blood a gore remained, as Evelynn approached the teen. Eve's cool touch met with Desya's bloodstained cheek with a soft, "Good job."

Twisted Fate arranged a small gathering in honor of Desya's first job. There they toasted to the rise of a new hellion to plague the streets. Everyone was so proud of her, with all her progress. She was so smart, and now they all knew that she was going to be useful to them. She would have no issue earning her place among the thieves.

Desya did not feel the joviality of the gathering in her poor soul. She hadn't planned on using the weapon to kill that night, and the weight of it was agonizing. She hadn't enjoyed any part of it. It just made her feel heavy and sick, and instead of celebrating with the rest of her new family she simply curled up in her seat. She tried to make herself invisible, despite the party that surrounded her, that was meant to celebrate her.

A warm hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her close. "Why the long face, Babydoll?" Twisted Fate prodded, drink in hand. Desya settled against him, "I was really scared, Fate, and I don't feel good about doin' it." She kept her voice low, but it was clear that the weight of the actions of that night was a great burden to her, "Does that make me weak? I don't wanna be useless.."

Fate rubbed Desya's shoulder gently, throwing back the rest of his drink, "Come with me." He took her hand and walked her to one of the rooms in the run down building that he kept things in. The only light in the room was that of a dim lamp, next to a chair he had her sit in. "See, Desya, not everyone can make it through our kinda work without a little help." He sifted through some drawers with various tubes, vials, and bottles of gods knew what.

As Fate turned to face her, his face adorned with a curious grin, he held a syringe filled with a bright looking liquid. Desya's chest was flooded with panic, yet she felt herself go stiff. Magenta eyes darted from the liquid to Fate's face rapidly, "I-I dunno if I like that.." She stammered. "Aw, c'mon Annabelle, don't you trust me?" With an audible gulp, she nodded up at him.

Fate took her arm, almost forcefully, and pressed the needle into Desya's skin. She could almost feel it travelling her veins, crisp and cool. She began to tremble ever so slightly in her seat, before leaning back and giggling. It was as though suddenly everything that inhibited her in the world was hilarious and fun to her, and her fears and worries were drowned in her laughter.

"How d'ya feel now, Babydoll?" An amused Twisted Fate questioned, sitting in a chair opposite the teen. She responded with another flurry of quiet tittering, with the word 'good' buried somewhere in between. "You're gettin' a older now," the man chuckled from his seat, "So we're finally able to show ya the best ways to play 'n feel good about it."

From that dimly lit room Desya was taught some of the harsh truths of growing into adulthood on the streets. Things the likes of which most children of the gutter would quake to learn were told to her, and all she could do was chuckle and joke, disillusioned but the bright blue which coarsed her veins. Her first confirmed kill, her first taste of drugs, a night alone with a man who taught her everything… Desya left that room a woman.


End file.
